


The Unknown Alpha

by Emelenopi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Fluff, Light Angst, Omega Verse, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emelenopi/pseuds/Emelenopi
Summary: When Kei Tsukishima got too careless to the point his life changed forever by an alpha who he didn't bother to look at after waking up in the morning with only sheets covering their bodies.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. No Longer Unknown

"Look at the night sky Hotaru. Doesn't it look so pretty?" Kei Tsukishima uttered to his five-year-old son, Hotaru.

"Daddy, I want to stargaze!" He said while holding his book about stars. Kei couldn't help but smile at how his son's eyes twinkle whenever the night sky is filled with stars.

Kei is an omega who got pregnant at the early age of 17. His parents decided to arrange him into marriage because he was an omega. The marriage is said it that will 'guarantee' everything to him.

Months of putting up with the greedy alpha, he just couldn't bear it anymore and he snuck out. He got drunk, he got wasted, and the next thing he knew, he was naked in bed with an alpha stranger. Feeling ashamed, he ran away despite feeling sick. He didn't bother looking at the stranger's face but he knew that the chances of him getting pregnant were high due to the alpha's pheromones.

When the symptoms of pregnancy started showing, he got disowned but with the help of his brother, he managed to restart a new life away from anyone he knows. Despite not being able to graduate from college, he found a decent job at a company nearby. He didn't need a degree to prove just how smart he is. 

Many alphas and betas tried winning him but he doesn't plan on having a partner. He could raise his son alone and he was enough for Kei.

"Daddy, the moon is so full and big," Hotaru said while pointing at the moon. They were lying on a carpet in the backyard. Kei stared at him for a while. 

Hotaru's eyes were similar to him but the colors were a disturbingly intense hazel. His hair was also similar to Kei but it was black. So Kei thought, Hotaru was a beautiful mixture of him and the guy who got him pregnant. 

"Uncle Akiteru is coming tomorrow," Kei said and Hotaru gets up. 

"Does that mean I'll get presents?" Hotaru looked at him with anticipation. 

"Yes." Hotaru cheered beside him and snuggled up to his father closer. When he felt Hotaru fell asleep, Kei carried him to his room and went to his room to sleep. 

\-------- 

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Uncle Aki is here!" Hotaru kept jumping up and down the bed and if he wasn't his son, he would've kicked him out of the bed right now. 

"Good morning, baby." Hotaru giggled at him and Kei gave his morning kisses. 

"How is it that your breath stays like strawberries and mine smells disgusting in the morning?" Hotaru pouted and the blonde laughed. 

When he went down, he saw Akiteru cooking pancakes... and slicing a piece of strawberry shortcake. He and Hotaru rushed down to the kitchen.

"I made cat-shaped pancakes!" Akiteru exclaimed and Hotaru shrieked. 

"How are you so good at cooking?" Kei said while rolling his eyes. 

"Thank you for the food Uncle!" The three of them went silent after but Hotaru doesn't notice because he's too busy eating. 

"Have you tried?" Akiteru said in a hushed voice.

"Tried what?" Kei acted naively. 

"You're not a dumb person, Kei. You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't have the time and I can raise my son alone." He said in defense.

"You can but what will you say if he started asking about that guy?" Kei kept his mouth shut. "You can't hide it forever from him and telling lies will not do you good." He clenched his fists. He wouldn't let his son feel what Akiteru made him feel when he lied to him about being the ace of a volleyball team. 

"Just give me time. I'll sort things out." Akiteru sighed heavily in disbelief.

"Is five years still not enough? Hotaru is growing up fast. I didn't really wanna ask you that question but Hotaru once asked me about his other dad because he said that you won't tell a thing about him." Kei felt a lump in his throat. His mouth was left open and was frozen because of the sudden confession. "If you ever found an important clue to that guy's identity, give me a call."

"Daddy, I want to go to the museum." Hotaru fixed his plate and placed it in the sink properly. He was already taller than his peers and Kei felt proud for it. 

"Hey big guy, I'm gonna head out now. I still have some work to do. Take care, okay? And Kei." Akiteru glared at him and he avoided his glare. He headed out and Hotaru prepared a cake for Kei. 

"You looked stressed Daddy. Here, eat some so you'll feel better." Hotaru is a good kid towards people he's close with but he can be provocative which is surprising since he's only five and Kei never showed him any acts of provocation. He guessed he got it from his other father and he thinks that his genes are amazing.

"Do you want to go today, baby?" Hotaru nodded. "Wash the dishes and I'll prepare your bath, okay?" Hotaru nodded again with a big smile plastered on his face. 

\----------

They went to the museum where Kei works and Hotaru tried to refrain himself from running because running is strictly prohibited.

"Wow! That fossil looks so beautiful!" Out of excitement, he lets go of Kei's hand and started wandering alone. 

Kei doesn't seem to notice that Hotaru is gone since his senior started chatting with him. He wanted to get out of the conversation and spend time with Hotaru when he noticed that his son is gone. 

HOTARU was too busy admiring the fossils that he didn't notice he went too far away from Kei. He felt scared and was about to cry when he sensed comfortable pheromones not from his Dad, but from someone else's. He tried following the scent and the person where he can smell that comfortable pheromone is a tall guy with black hair and disturbingly intense and intimidating hazel eyes. The man was wearing a suit and vest and he seems like some sort of CEO of a company. Hotaru also thought that the handsome man's hair is also similar to his. With sudden courage, he touched the man's arms. 

"I like your smell. Who are you?" He asked out of the blue and he noticed the man's jaw dropped. The man quickly recovered himself from the shock and gained his composure. 

"What's your name?" The man crouched down to match Hotaru's height. 

"I'm Hotaru. How about you?" 

"Tetsuro. Tetsuro Kuroo. Nice to meet you, kid." 

"Please help me. I'm lost." Hotaru said and bursts into tears.

\--------

THE child in front of him is the offspring. The eyes and the hair gave everything away. Tetsuro knew that Hotaru was the offspring of the blonde omega he fucked five years ago. 

He was an alpha who has great control of himself. Despite being chased by many, he wasn't the type to easily give his all until that blonde and drunk omega approached him. The blonde omega was releasing lots of pheromones and Tetsuro noticed many alphas preying on him. 

Of course, he was not an exception because he is also an alpha. Tetsuro was still affected by the blonde's pheromones and since the blonde was releasing pheromones that attracted alpha with bad intentions, he took him to a nearby hotel with zero intention of fucking him. 

When he was about to leave, the blonde started getting naughty. After trying to refuse and fight the intoxicating scent of the persistent blonde omega, he gave in and the next thing he knew was he woke up naked with no one sleeping beside him. Tetsuro realized what had happened when he saw the mess they created. 

He tried bedding others to forget him but in that five years, he still finds himself wishing that the person who'll wake up beside him was that blonde omega.

It's like his silent prayers were answered when Hotaru appeared in front of him. He wanted to hug him and spoil him so much but the thing he did was swoop him in his arms. 

"So where did you last saw your father?" Tetsuro could smell the blonde omega's pheromones on him. He knows that Hotaru is his son but he still needs to confirm it.

"Near the e-entrance..." Hotaru sniffed. Tetsuro was shocked that for a five-year-old, he was taller compared to other five-year-olds. If not for the bedhead and eye color, Hotaru would've been the carbon copy of the blonde omega.

Tetsuro thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ask the name of the omega but he didn't bother since he was about to meet the omega who flipped his world upside down.

×××××

Hello! This is my first story and please forgive the grammars and errors I've made if I did have those. I hope everyone is fine amd safe during these times. Please take care! I love y'all!


	2. Chapter 2: Facing Reality

Kei was in the middle of the museum hoping to find Hotaru. He paced around the area nervously and was about to contact Akiteru when he heard a shriek similar to Hotaru's. He immediately followed the shriek and found an unknown guy carrying Hotaru gently. 

"Dad!" Hotaru jumps off the man and went to hug him. "I-I'm sorry..." He sobbed quietly. Kei noticed the man watching them. 

"Thank you for---" He stopped in his tracks and felt a lump on his throat when he sensed an unforgettable pheromone in front of him.

"Shit. This can't be!" he was freaking out inside but tried to maintain a calm demeanor. 

"Yo stranger. It's been a while." The man smirked and Kei wanted to strangle him to death. 

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know you." His voice wavered and he hoped that the stranger doesn't notice it.

The man heaved a heavy sigh and closed the distance between him and Kei. Since Kei was a little taller, he had to tiptoe a bit to whisper what he wanted to say.

"I can make you remember who I am, stranger." Kei felt shivers not out of fear but because of a familiar sensation he felt five years ago. 

He immediately stepped away from him and grabbed Hotaru's hand. 

"Hotaru, we're leaving." 

"But you haven't thanked Kuroo-san properly, Daddy!" The child forcefully yanked his hand out of Kei's grip. He tried to calm himself once again for the sake of his son.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Mr. Kuroo?" Kei asked forcefully with a fake smile plastered on his lips and Kuroo smirked. 

"I would *love* too and please just call me Tetsuro. " The latter responded and they went to a nearby restaurant.

\---------

Their lunch was silent with Hotaru mostly bragging about his knowledge and the blonde could feel the piercing gaze Tetsuro was giving him. If looks could kill, he'd probably cremated by now by how intense he looks at the blonde.

When they headed out, Tetsuro opened his mouth but hesitated. He already knew what the raven wanted to talk about. With a few deep breaths, he faced Tetsuro. 

The man who changed his life in a single night. 

"Let's talk when Hotaru is not around." Kei wrote his number on his wrists and bid their farewell to explore more of the museum properly and to have fun. 

\------ 

It was already night when the both of them arrived home. There were a handful of bags filled with toys they managed to win in the arcades. 

After cooking dinner and taking a bath, Hotaru went to sleep immediately. His phone vibrated and it was from an unknown number. Was it Tetsuro?

*From: Unknown Number* 

*"Hello gorgeous this is my number. When are you available?"*

The blonde's face turned red. He didn't want to admit his stomach felt butterflies and took deep breaths again before answering.

To: Tetsuro Kuroo

"Tomorrow. Lunch. Resto."

Kei responded shortly and can't stop blushing. Oh gosh, he felt like he was in a cliche teenage drama where he is the main protagonist. He waited for a few minutes but the raven doesn't seem to be responding any minute. 

He called his brother to babysit Hotaru tomorrow. The blonde expected Akiteru's reaction to being reluctant but with a lot of sweet-talking on how Hotaru would loooooove his uncle, even more, he agreed to it immediately. He hasn't told Akiteru about Tetsuro yet and will sort things out tomorrow with him because if he told about him on the phone, that idiot won't hesitate to drive instantly to them and interview the raven himself. 

Kei did his night routine, took his suppressants, and went to sleep when his phone vibrated from the nightstand. 

It took him a few minutes to recover from the text and when he did, he threw the phone on his bed.

"S-stupid! Idiot!" He shouted and started pacing around the room frantically trying to stop himself from turning crimson red.

*From: Tetsuro Kuroo*

*"I just finished my papers and I'm thinking about you before I sleep. Goodnight, gorgeous. See you tomorrow."*

\-----

Akiteru stared at his brother suspiciously. Kei wasn't the type of person who will stay up all night without reason and Hotaru doesn't seem sick. 

"Oi Kei, what happened to you?!" Kei's mug was already full but he doesn't seem to notice that he's spilling coffee everywhere. Hotaru was busy eating his breakfast to know what is going on around him. 

"I-I'm sorry..." The blonde whispered and he once again wiped the mess while dozing off. 

Akiteru started tapping his fingers watching him from afar. The cautious Kei? Spilling coffee? Staying up all night for no reason? There's definitely something off about him! 

"I don't know what you're planning today Kei and I don't like it when you keep secrets from me but if you're not ready yet, it's fine but please... If you're going on through something, tell me because I am your brother!" Akiteru let out but the latter took a pause before answering. 

"I will tell when I'm ready," Kei mumbled and continued cleaning the mess.

\-----

After breakfast, Akiteru took Hotaru to an uncle and nephew bonding. As long as it's not something that will put Hotaru in danger, Kei will have faith in his brother. 

It was still 10 o'clock something in the morning but Kei is already preparing his outfit. Usually, he'd just grab something random and match it but right now, he feels that he has to dress up for Tetsuro... 

Then again he realizes...

"Why am I even nervous about this?! We're just gonna discuss something!" He shouted and started pacing around frantically again. "I'm not even sure if he's the father!" He mumbled. 

In the end, he chose to wear a white polo for top, black skinny jeans, and his black converse shoes. He didn't bother fixing his hair as long as it doesn't overlap with his eyes, it's fine. 

Before leaving his room, he looked at himself one last time. He eased all the tension with a sigh and smiled genuinely in front of the mirror. 

He was meeting the man who changed everything. 

It was up to Kei if he'll accept him or not. 

\-----

When Kei arrived at the resto, his footsteps were heavy. He was still scared about what would happen to him and Hotaru with Tetsuro in the picture. 

There his guy sitting, with his work attire, glasses, and paperwork at the table. 

When Tetsuro noticed the blonde, he took off his glasses and put the papers back inside his briefcase. 

"Hi." Kei said awkwardly when he noticed the latter looking at him with a smirk from head to toe. The blonde suddenly felt embarrassed and started to cross his arms. 

"Take a seat, please." The raven said in a way Kei felt flustered. 

"I-I... uhm..." The blonde's heart was beating at a rapid rate and Tetsuro noticed many alphas staring in his direction and to calm Kei down, he took his hand. 

"Calm down, gorgeous." Tetsuro smiled and Kei felt like he was gonna malfunction anytime. 

"Damn this alpha! Making sweet talks like that! Why am I even reacting?! It's not like he'll be my lover, right?!" Kei said to himself and took a few deep breaths. 

"I also think that you're Hotaru's... father but I can't say yet because I didn't look at the alpha's face when I woke up." 

"I told you, I can make you remember what happened that night, Kei." Tetsuro said seductively and Kei felt his cheeks turn red again. 

What was wrong with him?! The other alphas and betas tried sweet-talking him too like Tetsuro but only the raven, Tetsuro Kuroo, was able to make him red as a tomato. 

"S-stop that crap. I didn't come here to talk about that night but I came here to talk about what happened 'after' that night." Said the blonde trying to stop himself from blushing. 

"Well, to tell you the truth, I tried looking everywhere for you. I knew that you'd get pregnant after seeing how... messy our room was." Kei hinted a slight embarrassment in his voice. "I-I wanted to raise our child together because I know how hard it is to not have your parents around you but I couldn't find you anywhere..." The smirk on his lips turned into a smile of pain. 

Kei knew Tetsuro's words were genuine and with that, it was his turn to hold the latter's hand. 

"Hey, look at me," Kei said and Tetsuro looked at him in shock. "If we did prove that you're Hotaru's father, you can still catch up. I'm sorry that I took him away from you." They both smiled at each other genuinely. No sly words and smiles, just genuine feelings coming out from their lips. 

They both sat in a comfortable silence until their order arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Omg, I didn't know you guys would even read this but sorry it took too long for me to update! Thank you to those who left comments because it seriously motivated me to write this new chapter. Please stay safe as always! Love you!


End file.
